A Drunken New Years Party
by Mizza-Chan
Summary: Theres a New Years party tonight and Lavi has a great idea for getting Kanda to come along. When you're drunk you'll do just about anything, right? Yes, and Kanda is no exception.   First chapter. YULLEN
1. The Plan

"Allen! Hey," Lavi had appeared in front of Allen and was out of breath. He managed to get out, "Come to my room! I've got a plan for tonight!" Allen guessed what the bouncy red head was referring to. There was a party tonight. A New Years party to be exact. He was curious so he followed the other boy down the dark hallways that led to his room. It was early and Allen rubbed his eyes sleepily as Lavi flung his door open. Kicking books and papers out of the way they both made their way into the room. Allen took a seat and looked at Lavi.

"So, what are you planning?" Allen watched him smirk and lean over. He threw a few books out of his way and reached under the bed, he pulled out a bottle full of a clear liquid. Allen groaned while Lavi started burst into laughter. "Please tell me your not going to, Lavi..." He knew it. He suspected Lavi would try to get Kanda at that party... He slapped his hand over his face. "Where did you get that alcohol anyways?"

He smiled a sideways little smile, "That my friend, is a long and degrading story I would like to keep a secret," He sat down on his bed near Allen. "So, here's my plan. It's simple. We put some of this stuff in Yu's soba at dinner. It won't take much. No where NEAR the amount in here. He has a low tolerance for alcohol-"

"How would you know that, Lavi?" Allen looked a little scared.

"Isn't it obvious? Please Allen, don't interrupt. My plan is genius! So as I was saying. That way, it will be easy to get him to go."

"One thing. How are you going to get that into his soba?" Allen asked looking Lavi in the face. He probably hadn't thought of that yet.

"That's where you come in!" Lavi beamed. "Your always arguing with him anyways. You start an argument and I slip it in his food and drink. Simple as that." Allen again groaned.

"Lavi, this is a terrible idea, what if somebody notices, or worse! Wath if HE notice-" Lavi cut him off abruptly.

"I've got this Allen! You just distract him. Think about it. Drunk Kanda? This will be a hilarious night!" Allen looked up and tapped him leg. _It WOULD be hilarious..._

"Fine. I'll do it." Lavi smiled and danced around a little at the his friends agreement. After a moment he shoved the bottle back under his bed.

"Yay! Well, see you at dinner Allen!" He winked and Allen felt a little uneasy,_ This could go bad really fast..._ he thought to himself.

Allen was feeling really uneasy when Lavi and himself made their way over to Kanda. _This is a terrible idea, _Allen kept thinking to himself. _Really, really, bad. _They took their seats at the table and Lavi looked at the other boy expectantly. Wide green eyes boring into Allen. "So Kanda, are you going to that New Years party tonight?" Allen asked sarcastically, activating his poker face.

"Your damn stupid if you even need to _ASK_ me that" Kanda retorted and sneered a little in his general direction. Lavi butted in.

"But Yuuuuu! That's no fun. You haaavvvee to go! It will be no fun if your not there!" He pouted and leaned toward Kanda.

"There is no way in _HELL_ I would go to a damn party like that! I have better things to do than walk around and waste time with the likes of you." He practically hissed. _Great, hes already in a terrible mood, _Allen thought. He leaned on the table and said.

"But kanda, you already have to waste your time with the likes of us anyways. But who are we kidding. I for one would _NEVER_ want to spend time with you at a party. I doubt you know what the word fun means. We'd all end up killing ourselves just watching you try, Bakanda!" Allen was right in Kanda's ear._ I've got him now_... He thought.

"Kanda slowly turned his way. Through gritted teeth he said "_WHAT_. Did. You. Say?" he was seething mad. Lavi wrapped his had around the small bottle he'd put some of the alcohol in.

"You heard you you girly boy. Why are your panties in such a twist over it." Allen was now smirking. Maybe this could work. Lavi was opening the bottle. Kanda's scowl grew deeper. He seemed to be radiating murder.

"You Beansprout! I will cut you into pieces if you ever talk to me like that again! Got it?" Shit. He wasn't in the mood for a big argument. Allen Started laughing. He HAD to keep him distracted, he couldn't turn back around now.

"HAHa! Can't think of something original? I've heard that a hundred times! I knew you where an idiot but com'on!" Allen peered at him with a little devious smile. He gell for it. Lavi took this chance to dump the content of that bottle into Kanda's soba and from that moment his fate was sealed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" kanda started, but Lavi cut him off.

"Hey guys! Calm down! Your food will get cold and I don't want to be late for the part." Kanda turned around. He was still omitting a terribly bleak aura but only growled.

"I told you I am NOT going you stupid rabbit." He then picked up his chop sticks and resumed eating. Allen and Lavi both let out self satisfied smiles and glanced at each other. _Let the games begin_, thought Allen.

_Is it working yet? _Lavi wondered to himself. Allen was starting to wonder if it was really going to work himself when a slightly puzzled look settled on kanda's face. _He must be feeling funny, _Allen thought bemused. _This should be good._ Lavi took this opportunity to speak, "So Yu, are you suuurreeee you don't want to come with us. It'll be fuuunnnn." Lavi peered at him with wide eyes. Kanda was still looking down in confusion.

"What?" He asked in a slightly less stern tone then usual. _Test passed_. lavi thought evilly. But outloud he said.

"Oh nothing! So me and Allen better go get ready. See you in a few!" He chirped gleefully and drug Allen back to his room.

"It worked it worked!" he sang. "I told you it would!" He had closed the door behind them and was bouncing excitedly. Allen was even grinning with an evil self satisfaction at their success. he had doubted it at first, but he had to admit. This was going to be interesting. "I'm going to grab some more of that booze. We gotta keep the stuff in him or he'll ditch in the middle of the party! Go get him ready Allen!" Lavi began shuffling around under his bed.

"Can do." Allen said cheerfully. He hoped kanda was nicer drunk. That would sure make this easier. And the night would be much more fun.

He walked through the Order's long dark halls until he reached Kanda's room. He knocked on the door. No answer. "Hey kanda! I'm coming in kayy?" Allen grabbed the handle and opened the door. To his surprise Kanda was already wearing suitable clothes for the party. "Well I see your already ready huh?" He was wondering about Kanda's reaction to him barging in and wondered if he'd pay a price for it when Kanda spoke.

"Beansprout. Why are you in my room?" He looked confused. His face less serious then usual. There was something in it that made Allen feel uneasy, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm here to take you to the party. remember?" He was a little weary. _Would this REALLY work? _He thought cautiously.

"Oh yeeeaahh." He drawled a little. Allen couldn't help but laugh. Kanda was stupider that usual and he wasn't frowning like the world's biggest bastard. "What?" Kanda asked a little sharper then before and scowled. Allen stiffened. _Hes scary even when hes drunk_, he thought a little weirded out.

"Nothing. But I need to get ready too. So.. I guess I'll be back?" Allen half asked it as a question. But how else would he put it in a situation like that?

Kanda perked up a little. "I'll come with you then." He said nonchalantly. Like they where the best of friends and not sworn enemies. Allen almost admitted he liked that, but immediately stomped the thought into the ground. He didn't like ANYTHING about Yu Kanda. Nope, not at all. Even when he was drunk.

"Uhh. Sure." He said awkwardly scratching his head as he retreated from the room, followed by an almost cheerful samuri. Allen almost shuddered at how disturbing it sounded.

Once back in his own room Allen grabbed a white shirt and his ribbon and started undressing. he had his shirt off when he felt eyes on him. He slowly looked to the side. kanda was sitting on his bed, and to his disbelief, totally checking him out. The younger boy's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Uhm... What are you doing...?" He asked in a small voice.

"What do you mean?" kanda asked and cocked his head to the side. _This is TOO weird, _Allen though. His eye twithed a little. The sight was just so unusual.

"Your ... Ya know... Watching me change... Really closely..." He kind of stammered. _How much more awkward can this get? _Kanda smirked a very suductive- No Alen walked did NOT just think of Kanda as seductive! And dangerous smirk.

"You mean I was checking you out?" He questioned. Allen's face deepened 3 more shades of red. _Spoke too soon. _He tried collecting his thoughts.

"Uhm, I wasn't going to... Uhh... I mean..." Allen couldn't seem to find a comeback for that. Kanda laughed. The white haired boy's face gained another shade of red., but he couldn't worry about that now. He actually LAUGHED. Kanda. Laughed. Allen had officially seen EVERYTHING. "Oh never mind." He grumbled and flung on his clean shirt and ribbon. Wondering to himself why he as blushing so much. "Let's go find Lavi" He suggested. Ready to have some extra company due to recent events.

_This will be one hell of an awkward night_. Allen thought miserably.


	2. At The Party

**At the party, who else gets in on the plan? Initiate phase 3? **

**This is full of mistakes. But I hope you enjoy anyways! Sorry! **

* * *

Lavi was lounging on his bed. All set to go to that New Years party. To tell the truth he was a little excited, you see, there was more to his plan then Allen had caught onto. _I bet Yu's making moves on 'em right now. _Lavi mused with a little smile.

His real plan? He knew they didn't hate each other. In fact, far from it, but neither of them would EVER admit that. _While they were sober_, he corrected himself. So this scheme was concocted from memories of getting Kanda drunk before. He decided that was a safer bet then both them being drunk. This way Allen would for sure remember whatever went down, and Kanda would speak his mind. What was REALLY on it. _I'm genius! _Lavi thought joyfully about how smart his plan was.

At this time a rather skittish looking Allen flung his room door open and made his way inside. Was there a little flush to his face, or was Lavi seeing things? "Your ready!" Lavi cheered, hopping off his bed. Kanda was smirking in the doorway like a halfwit.

Allen looked over his shoulder then back at Lavi and hissed, "Lavi! I can't believe you!" He looked a bit flustered.

Lavi cocked his head, "What cha' mean?" Of course he knew exactly what he meant. The strange behaviours of a certain older boy in a pony tail.

"He was hitting on my back there, Lavi! Are you SURE this is a good idea?" Allen raised his voice a bit too loud.

"What are youuu guys talkin' about?" Kanda asked with a look of pure curiousity. The other boys turned to look at him. Allen's eye twitched. _This is obviously reallllyy disturbing to him, _Lavi thought with a giggle.

"Well, lets get outof here! we'll be late!" Lavi headed to the door, dragging Allen with him and shooing Kanda into the hall. _Of course I ahve no intention of keeping these two there for long, _Lavi chuckled darkly to himself.

"Whats so funny?" Allen inquired blindly. _He has no idea_, Lavi realized,_ none at all. Good._

"Huh? Nothing," replied Lavi, but he though, _My REAL plan begins now._

* * *

**_Jesus this is taking forever_**, Allen thought. Just then they arrived at their destination. The cafeteria. "Yayy! Party!" Lavi jumped up happily. _How to get them alone for a while? _He contemplated with himself, looking around he saw the sheer number of people. The whole science devision, all the Finders, Exorcists, Nurses, the WHOLE staff of Headquarters was milling around in this space. Then it came to him. He turned to the other two boys who were taking in the sight and said, "Hey guys! We need Lenalee! Allen, could you stay here and watch Kanda?"

When he turned to Allen he saw a sickly look cross his face. "Uhh.. Yeah, sure." His plan was starting to take its effect.

Of course, Lavi had no real intentions of bringing Lenalee back to them if he found her. He was going to leave Allen at the mercy of a drunken Kanda for the time being. Knowing what he was like under that influence, things would turn out perfectly.

* * *

Allen took a second scan of the open space. They had taken all the tables of the cafeteria and moved them someplace else. leaving room for a much more vast number of people. There where a few tables here and there with snacks on them. There was also some music coming from some unknown source. Allen couldn't tell where, there were people blocking a better view. He turned to the older boy behind him. Kanda was watching him with a silly grin. Surprisingly Allen felt comfortable enough with that, considering he knew it could be much worse. Then he made the mistake of saying, "So I guess we wait here for Lavi and lenalee?"

"No. I think we should go over there." Kanda pointed in the direction of another group of people. Krory, Miranda, Komui, Reever, and a few finers Allen didn't recognize from where he was standing.

"No!" Allen protested haughtily. Kanda's gave zipped his way, and Allen jumped a little. He let out a breath. Kanda was drunk and not a threat, at least, not in a dangerous way. The reason for his outburst though, was the fact they would definitely notice there was something funny with the situation. Allen was NOT going to get in trouble for Lavi's scheme. "I mean, I think we should go this way."

Allen reached out and stopped Kanda from pointing before somebody noticed. After he pushed the other boy's arm down, Allen's heart stopped. Then it started beating twice its normal speed. Yu Kanda had just grabbed Allen Walker's hand. Allen was frozen, a moment later he snapped out of it. Skimming the room to make sure nobody had seen.

"What are you waiting for beansprout? I thought we where going THAT way." Kanda was looking at him quizzically, wondering why they were still standing there. Oblivious to how awkward the situation really was.

Allen was red faced, but he didn't pull back. He wasn't sure why, but there was something he really enjoyed about having the older boy's hand around his own. It was warm and a little larger than his. He stopped himself from thinking about it, but didn't let go. "Yeah, right. This way."

They started walking, Allen's mind was virtually shut down when Lavi came into view. Allen didn't notice a thing, but kanda promptly drug Allen by the hand all the way over the where the other two exorcists where talking. To Allen's dismay, he could do nothing to stop him, or even get his hand free.

* * *

Lavi had just finished explaining to their lady friend, Lenalee, his plan. She was still a little skeptical when she saw it. A almost HAPPY looking kanda dragging a protesting and very embarrassed looking Allen over to them.

"Oh my God, Lavi. Your plan is WORKING." Her jaw dropped. She couldn't help it. Tonight would quite a shocker.

"I told you. So will you help me get them alone then?" He asked while watching the pair walking toward them with amusement and self satisfaction.

"I don't know..." She knit her eyebrows. SHOULD she take part in this little scheme? It was kind of manipulative and would be awkward as HELL the next day, weather it worked or not. Hopefully, there was no not... But, from the sound of things it had a high chance of success._ Ugh_, the thought, _I'm giving in again. _"Fine. I'll do it."

Lavi's grin was huge, "YES!" At this point, the awkward pair had made it over to them. Allen still protesting.

"Kanda! Let me go! You don't have to drag me I can walk on my own! I SAID LET GO!" Allen was yelling angrily, but his face betrayed him, he had a pink tinge to his face, and an embarrassed look, but not much will too actually FIGHT for his hand back.

Kanda turned to him and said in a very flirtatious voice "Maybe I don't want to? Are you going to do anything about it?" He was smirking a little. Allen's face got even more red. _Damn it all_! He thought sourly, _why the hell am I so embarrassed?_

But his only response was a "Hmph!" As he snatched his hand away harshly and crossed his arms.

"How childish. Its cute." The older boy noted nonchalantly.

"I am not CUTE!" Allen said raising his voice a little, face flushing bright red.

"Yes, you are, or do you like pretty better?"

"I'm not a girl, Bakanda! I'm not pretty!" Allen's hands made fists at his sides.

"You sure look like one. An attractive one." Kanda injected. lavi and Lenalee where watching the scene play out, wide eyed, lucky for them, tehy where the only ones who noticed.

Allen looked as if he was about to explode before Lavi interjected, "Hey guys lets get something to drink!" And with Lenalee's help promptly drug them over to a table. _I'll take this chance to get a little more alcohol in Yu,_ he decided, a_nd then onto the next part of the plan_. Getting them alone. Lavi caught Lenalee's eye and winked at her. She nodded in understanding.

_Here we go_, she thought to herself, _I guess this is something like phase 3? _

* * *

**_Next chapter! Sorry for all the mistakes! I know there are alot! There will be at least one more chapter. What happens when you get a drunk Kanda alone with a beansprout he finds very attractive? We shall see._**

**_Review please?_**


	3. Alone Time

Lavi had just handed Kanda the spiked drink when he looked at Allen's awkwardly embarrassed face. He knew exactly what he needed to do. Allen was in need of a little alcohol himself at this point. If he could just get Lenalee to distract Allen…. "Where's the music coming from?" Asked Allen, trying to evade the awkward silence.

"OH! Go show them Lenalee!" Shouted Lavi. He threw her a glance and she started walking them away from the table of various foods and beverages. Lavi poured the intoxicating liquid into a glass for Allen._ Perfect_, he thought, _now my plan will REALLY take effect! _

* * *

Allen was feeling bizarre. In a way he'd never felt before. _My mind's clouded... _He was thinking when Kanda, in an even more drunk state, leaned into him and and said "I don't really care about this music, or this party, Allen..." In a tone of voice he was having a hard time recognizing for some reason_, _but he froze there all the same. Then Lavi reappeared out of the crowd. He'd been gone for a while now. His face animated immediately and he pulled Allen aside.

"Allen! Kanda is getting too drunk and flirtatious! People will start to notice! We've got to get him back to his room!" Lavi looked seriously worried.

"I told you this was a bad idea, Lavi!" He hissed under his breath. He looked around. Kanda was looking at him with a longing smile. "Take him back to his room NOW!"

"Awwww, but Allen I'm having such a good time! Can't you take him? You aren't looking so great yourself. Maybe you need some sleep." Lavi insisted. _Here it comes..._

"Fine!" Allen shouted, "But I always seem to get suck with your messes!" He stalked over to Kanda and took his hand. "Let's go Yu, we're done with this party." Allen grumbled as he stalked away, dragging Kanda away with him.

"Where are we going Allen?" Kanda was uncomfortably close to him, and he could smell the alcohol Lavi had been slipping him on his breath.

"Well... Back to your room I guess..." Allen said quietly. He realized he was actually enjoying Kanda's company, and didn't want to leave him just yet. As they walked down the dark dank hallways back to the room, he became aware that kanda was lightly rubbing his hand. A pink tinge came to his cheeks and he quickened his pace. "Well we're here.." Allen stated before opening up the unlocked door.

* * *

"LENALEE! THEY'VE LEFT!" Lavi was bouncing around her with the most energy she'd ever seen.

"Really? Do you think it'll work after all?" Lenalee bit her lip a little. She had started to doubt the plan when she last saw Allen.

"The alcohol set in and I convinced him to take Yu back to his room! They left holding hands!" Lavi beamed, peering at her with wide eyes. He was proud his plan had worked, and thus far it really had, now to see for sure...

"Lavi, we have to make sure Allen stayed..." Lenalee said, ready to run to Kanda's room and listen at the door. She just couldn't resist knowing if this crazy awful plan had actually succeeded in getting them together after all the trouble they went to

"Oh he stayed..." Stated Lavi with an extreme sense of certainty...

* * *

"Kanda... Why do you hate me?" Allen blurted out after taking a seat on the bed in the small, dark room.

"What." Kanda said, "You think I hate you?" He sounded bleak and truly surprised. "Allen, I never hated you..." Allen flinched, he as being sincere. Of all the reasons he had ever imagined, not hating him at all was NOT what he was expecting.

"Allen I'm sorry." And with that he sat down next to him on the bed and planted a soft kiss right on his lips. Allen moved back a moment in surprise, but then came in even closer for another, and another, and another...

* * *

Lavi had left Lenalee at the party, he was running through the empty halls toward Kanda's room. As he neared the turn he began to walk up silently. _Let's see, or more accurately, HEAR if my plan's worked! _He leaned his ear against the door slowly and listened. A small laugh that sounded like Allen's. _So they're just joking around in there...?_ Then a sound like a kiss, and a chuckle, Kanda's chuckle._ So they aren't just joking, they're actually fooling! __I'll just listen a little more... _Bed sheets moving, and a few sighs came from behind the closed door, followed by a few slurred comments from the intoxicated pair and another giggle. _OH MY GOD IT SO WORKED! _Lavi could barely contain himself. That was all the proof he needed. He slowly stood up and skipped away, satisfied with his work. _I can't wait for tomorrow... _He thought smugly.

* * *

Allen woke up early the next morning and he was very comfortable. He snuggled himself into the warm figure beside him, only then did he realize what had happened last night. He froze, terrified of what Kanda would do to him when he realized wha- "Allen..." _HE'S AWAKE! "_I really enjoyed myself last night" Allen's eyed grew the size of saucers and he looked up.

"So you're not mad?" He asked, just to be sure "I mean, it wasn't my idea or anything, but... And then Lavi got me too and..."

"I don't hate you, Allen." He said in reply as he wrapped his arms around him.

"You're completely sober, we're cuddling half naked, AND you called my Allen? It must be a cold day in hell" Said Allen, trying to keep the mood light.

Kanda chuckled a little, "A cold day indeed..." he replied.

They tucked themselves back under the blankets and snuggled in, preparing for a new year full of Lavi's schemes, demon killing, life at the order, and a new found relationship between them. If only they could live through the embarrassing explanations at the next meal...

* * *

**I'm incredibly sorry I took so long to update this story! I had no intention of abandoning it. Sorry it's not a great quality ending, but this is version 2 due to the fact I lost the first. I tried to type it as quickly as possible because I feel so guilty about leaving it unfinished. So disregard my mistakes and enjoy! **


End file.
